What a Bashful Bandicoot!
by Eye-Freak
Summary: Crash has a difficult time trying to gain Tawna's positive and irresistable attention, but he sure doesn't know how! He could make Crash the most popular guy in highschool! Even to bump Brody and Pinstripe down. Whatever it takes to win Tawna's love!


**Author: This is my first fanfiction of Crash Bandicoot. He can actually speak fluently in english, haha. Suprise! This takes place when they're in highschool, poor Cocoa is still stuck in middle school. But she'll be seen... That is, if this fanfic goes up and running!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't take property of the video games and most of the characters... Stacy, Brody, and Angie are my own creations, so ha!**

**Pairings: CrashXTawna, TawnaXPinstripe, CrunchXStacy, and TawnaXBrody.**

**Warning: Vile language and sexual suggestions.**

** Enjoy...!**

"Yo, Crash. You awake Bro?" Crunch, Crash's more successful and muscular brother said with his low and booming voice. Most girls found that attractive in a male mammal these days.

"E-eh...?" was all Crash could manage to mumble.

His goofy, weary, and loosened eyeballs shifted around counter clockwise to try to focus on his jocky brother.

"I said, isn't she a beauty?" Crunch repeated himself for the fifth time, pointing at a crowd of junior females chatting about how unusual life is.

Crash turned his attention towards all the females, most of them looked like prostitutes and attention seekers, not a turn on for him. But quickly changed his mind as he stared at the female fox Goddess.

Tawna. Tawna Bandicoot.

She was the only one who was distinguished from the rest of the group of ignorant girls that chit-chatted away.

Her long silky and wavey golden locks slithered smoothly down over her nicely shaped and strong shouldeblades, while dancing her form around to speak with her good friend, Angie. Her rather huge cleavage bouncing along with her little movements. Her crimson hued lips made the cutest smile anyone could ever seen in their lifetime.

One of Tawna's tall fox-like ears stuck out the right side of her cranium, the other ear well hidden. The visible ear would twitch anytime something loud would contact with her sensitive hearing.

She delightfully laughed at a simple joke the girls who surrounded her made up.

"Wow..." Crash mumbled, not keeping his eyes off of her eternal beauty.

Crunch, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Stacey.

A cat-like creature, rather sexy for her age. But was a total public toilet. Any male or female could see that.

That evil glint in her gigantic emerald cat-like eyes. That gingerly scent held upon her, giving warning to anyone who stepped only a few feet away from the wrath of Stacy. Also those cruel twitching brown ears of hers.

She swiftly moved a hand to brush her chocolate brown hairstrands out of her eyes, so she could glare properly at Tawna, who gained all the attention from the popular teenagers.

Crunch obviously went for the easy type.

"We should go over there and talk to them," Crunch said with confidence, but Crash merely gave him a blunt expression.

"I dunno... I mean, you can, but I can't..." replied Crash.

"Why not?"

Crash took a deep breath.

"Well, because you're one of the most famous football players in 'Wiki Senior High School', like on top of the good reputation list. While I am way below average, may as well be invisible.. Oh wait! I am!" Crash snarled towards Crunch's direction.

"Woah, woah buddy! Calm down. Not all of those lovely ladies are that heartless...."

Crash sighed.

"Just give them a chance?" Crunch suggested.

"Fine, but I won't make any good promises..."

Crash dimwittedly waddled to where the 'cool' crowd was located, gulping and tapping his worn-out sneakers on the floor nervously. His googly eyes downcasted and his shoulders bunched up near his invisible neck regions before speaking and leaning against one of the puke green lockers to support his light weight.

"Hey Tawna, lookin' good..." Crash purred, winking at the Angel.

Tawna merely gave one quick glance to Crash with her dreamy sapphire eyes to assure she had heard him, then went back to speak with her best dog friend.

"What a dork," Angie murmered to Tawna.

"Eh, used to it." Tawna replied.

She held three one inch binders. All different colors. Hot pink, purple, and midnight blue with glitter decorations stamped upon the smooth surface. Holding it tight against her chest, Tawna chuckled cutely and followed Angie down the deserted hallway.

A vacant frown spread across Crashs' orange physical features. His muzzle wrinkling in misery and shame, snooping off past Stacy and the other whorish appearing girls to stand beside his brother.

"So," Crunch started. "How'd it go?"

"She didn't even talk to me!" Crash cried out. "But she did stare at me.... Her beautiful face made my legs turn to jelly."

He sighed in fantasy mode.

"Get back to reality, Bro'... Step up a notch. Get popular. Join a club, or even a acknowledgable sport." Crunch suggested, noticing how down Crash had been ever since Tawna came to the neighborhood.

"You're right..." Crash nodded.

"Then lets get to it!" Crunch smirked, grabbed Crashs' left wrist and dragged him through the hallway towards Mother nature's outdoors of love and compassion.

He so knew where this was going....

**Author: Hoped you enjoyed. If I get more reviews and feedback, I'm sure to continue. Heh.**


End file.
